


Try some of this, try some of that

by Chiru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dom/sub Play, M/M, Smut, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go on.” Snaps Kuroo, and Tsukishima doesn’t know if he wants to fight him on this, because he wants to do it, but doesn’t like being ordered around— doesn’t like that it turns him on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try some of this, try some of that

Tsukishima is standing in the kitchen, feeling lost. He hates feeling like this, because he hates doubting things— he wants to eat, since he’s getting hungry, but he doesn’t want to ruin everybody’s evening by making a plain tasteless dish while his boyfriend could do so much better. But said boyfriend is late getting back from work, and so Kei doesn’t know what he should do. He has no texts or missed calls, so, in principle, their plans should be unchanged. But he’s hungry, and he doesn’t like waiting.

The key turns in the lock at the right moment, and Kei turns his back to the counter to lean on his, his arms crossed as his boyfriend tumbles through the door, looking just a little out of breath, just a little eager, just a little too much like he’s pretending to be calm. Their eyes lock together, Kei’s narrowed, Tetsurou’s questioning, and there is a short moment of understanding that flows between their gazes.

Kuroo takes off his coat and shoes, unwraps his scarf, stuffs his gloves into the coat’s pockets, taking steadying breaths as he does. Tsukishima tries to ignore the annoyance building in his stomach. He just saw the time on his phone, so he knows Tetsurou is only about 20 minutes later than usual, but he doesn’t attempt to squelch the embers of resentment glowing inside him. He directs it all at his partner as he strolls casually across the floor and stops close- too close, so deep within Kei’s personal space and limits that he can feel his skin itch, static running between their bodies.

“Get on your knees.” Echoes Kuroo’s full voice, short and commanding, so full of power and authority, so low and sexy- Kei’s breath catches, and he tries to not be turned on by this, tries to hold on to his irritation and feed his indignation at being ordered around. He huffs, and Tetsurou’s eyes narrow just as his strong hands find a fierce grip on Kei’s shoulders, and it catches him by surprise, buckling his knees and pushing him down. Glaring furiously upwards, he can only pretend to ignore what’s right in his face, what will surely soon be in his mouth. He craves it, hates it, growls a little.

“Go on.” Snaps Kuroo next, and Tsukishima doesn’t know if he wants to fight him on this, because he wants to, but doesn’t like being ordered around— doesn’t like that it turns him on. “Tch,” is his own answer, and he looks to the side, away from the crotch so in his face, so pulsing with need and allure, so within reach…

Apparently unaffected, Kuroo opens the button of his jeans, pulls down the fly, and pulls out his cock. It rubs past Kei’s cheek as it flops out, only half hard and clearly eager to get going. Kei eyes it from the corner of his view, conflicted, but finds his dilemma swiftly resolved, as the hands that had brought him to submission just before, were now fisted into his hair, forcing the half-mast cock against his lips. “Open up,” is the next order, and Kei glares up with all the hatred he can manage while the blood rushes to pump stiff his own erection. He can feel a little blush colouring his cheeks as Tetsurou meets his gaze, eyes narrowed not in anger, only searching.

He huffs, and opens his mouth, taking the tip of the cock between his lips, teasing lightly at the slit. He is allowed but a moment before the rough hands in his hair force him forward, the cock filling his mouth, pushing against his throat, nearly making him gag. His hands jump to the legs in front of him, fisting the material, scratching against the folds, but he does nothing to stop his head from being pulling and pushed, does nothing to stop this thick hard cock from fucking his face.

Kuroo looks down at the blushing mess in which his dick keeps on disappearing, bites his lower lip at the sight and feeling of that hot mouth around him, revels in the way his blond clings to his legs, but never pinches him, not even when he holds Kei’s head so close his pubes brush his nose and he starts going a little red, almost choking on his dick. He pulls off then, a little too fast, and Kei’s head falls backwards against the kitchen cabinets, a little too hard. Kuroo flinches but quickly composes himself again at the sight of the obvious and rather impressive tent Kei is sporting.

“Get up.” Comes the next order, and Tsukishima shakes his head, feeling annoyed, horny, a little humiliated but mostly just contrary. Kuroo glares, almost in earnest, and barks the order once more. When Kei huffs again, Tetsurou’s palm connects with his cheeks before either really realizes what is going on.

The sound of the slap, not hard enough to sting much more than Kei’s pride, seems to echo in their tiny kitchen, and both of them swallow, their eyes burned together, both pairs blown wide in shock. Before a word can leave Tetsurou’s mouth, he notices the considerable boner still lifting Kei's trousers, and the small wet patch slowly spreading at the tip of it, tainting his sweatpants dark. He feels his own cock twitch, and not because of the chilly air in the room.

A frustrated mixture between a roar and a groan escaped the eldest’s lips as he wastes not another moment: he bodily grabs the lanky man under the shoulders and drags him halfway to his feet before shoving him over the kitchen island. Kei yelps, half in surprise, half at the cold as his pants and shorts are yanked down to his ankles in almost the same motion, and then those hands, those fucking horrible strong lean hands, rough and knowledgeable, kneed into his ass and he hates it he hates it he hates it how badly he needs those fingers not on him but in him, deep deep deeper.

“Fuck, Ku- ughhh” His voice fades into an irritated moan as cold liquid is poured over his ass. There is too much and it feels gross and sticky and he has barely started his complaint when Kuroo’s large body looms over him, a dominating hand between his shoulder blades pinning him down, almost but not quite painfully so, and the dark voice comes as little more than a hiss, from just behind the shell of his ear. “Shut the fuck up.”

He swallows, his cock twitches against the cold counter, and he grabs the opposite end of it to keep himself steady while Kuroo leans back down, and start lapping at him- licking the lube that’s slowly trailing to his thighs and hips, dragging it all towards his asshole. It’s filthy, so filthy, and Kei had never thought he could possibly enjoy something like this, but as Tetsurou’s tongue starts pushing against his entrance, licking the lube into him, he can’t stop the wanton moans from escaping his throat. He pushes back against that tongue that is not deep enough, not strong enough, not fucking him proper, and gets a stinging spank as answer. Groaning and trembling, he keeps in place, arching slightly in search of friction for his now aching erection.

Luckily, it doesn’t take long for Kuroo to be satisfied with the pool of lube in his ass, and Kei gasps, breathless, when two fingers are pushed into him knuckle deep. It hurts so good and he loves it and he hates it and he doesn’t know what to think, just pushes back against it, little spasms rocking his body. He’s spanked again, and somewhere from above there’s a growl, words saying “Stop that”, but he can’t really figure out what it means. He feels so close, so close already, doesn’t want to wait, doesn’t want to— he doesn’t have to, because the fingers twist and spread inside him for nothing but a short moment before disappearing. “Kuroo— fuck— please— Te- Tetsu—” A few broken pleas is all he gets out, and he’s happy he isn’t allowed more time to be in despair, pathetic and eager and- elated as the thick cock head breaches into him, spreading him open so good, so full, and pushes in deeper, deeper, stretching him out to fit around the engorged length of Kuroo’s cock.

“God, oh, god, yess-” He mumbles, and hears a noise from above, but doesn’t care, can’t care, “Fuck me, Tetsu,” and he’s glad to hear or feel no reprimand, his only reply the motion of the body above him, how eagerly it grips for the neglected cock, how demanding the other hand holds his hip, how ferociously a set of teeth sink into the back of his neck, and how good the hard filthy sounds of skip slapping against skin. The slide in and out is tight but smooth, and so incredibly good, how that cock rubs against his walls, how those walls clench against that cock— how Kei whimpers and tries to but can't quite manage to beg for more, how Tetsurou groans, breathless, straining his muscles to keep pounding and pounding and fucking the deep tight heat for as long and hard as he can.

Kuroo shivers all over from exertion, unwilling to relent, but unable to beat his impending orgasm. He bites the flesh of Kei’s neck a little harder, relishes in the moan it rips from his throat, and tightens and speeds up his hold around Kei’s cock. When Tsukishima comes, hard and with a moan of Kuroo’s given name on his lips, Tetsurou can finally let himself slip too, grab his hips with both hands and fuck hard into it, one, two, three last times, then come deep, grinding down into the red burning ass. He’s panting hard, and so is Kei, spend, blissed and fucked out on the counter of their small kitchen.

Draping his body half over the blond, he lets go of a deep breath, too erotic to be called a sigh. One hand stays at the other’s hip, starting to softly pat the skin he’d just moments before abused.

It takes a few moments, and then finally Kei speaks. “Fuck…” He sounds wrecked, only just starting to recover some of his usual bite.

“Yeah…” Kuroo answers, nuzzling at his cheek, which almost instantly makes Tsukishima turn his face away from him. He isn’t deterred, and drops a kiss on the blond curls before peeling himself from the counter. “C’mon,” he says, prodding at Tsukki to get up. With a groan, he does, his legs near buckling, before he swears and is swept off his feet. Literally.

“Fuck, Kuroo, fucking put me down!” There was less bite than there would be in his voice normally, and Kuroo loves the sound of his voice when he is so well fucked. “This was not part of the deal.”

“I absolutely consider this part of after-care.” He continues his path to the bathroom, despite his own complaining muscles.

“God, I knew I’d hate this part.” Tsukishima groaned, hiding his red face in his hands as he was carried princess-style into the bathroom and gentle put into the bathtub.

“Really? It’s the whole reason I agreed. A chance to pamper Kei… now that’s rare, you know.” Kuroo smirks wildly, and Tsukishima would have flipped him off, if he wasn’t still too busy hiding his blush in his hands. He’s too embarrassed to accept that he too, likes this part, and was kind of looking forward to it. He’s absolutely determined to not make it obvious though. Somehow Kuroo will know, that’s just how he is, but openly embracing soft kisses and cuddles and pure caring love... it would make Kuroo impossible to stop ever again, Kei is sure.

The tub is slow to fill, but Kuroo occupies the time with playful kisses while cleaning the come that dripped out and soothingly whipping some of the excess lube still on both their bodies. Kuroo hums softly. The melody is Kei’s favourite song, and he love hates that too, keeping an arm over his face.

“You slapped me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I liked it.”

“I know.”

“I’m so fucked up.”

“We should do it again someday.”

“Oh god…”

“We can try it the other way around next time.”

“Oh _god._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> what why what Q_Q Woa, okay, time to take out the trash. *sits on sidewalk*


End file.
